darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Meg
A wannabe adventurer with no clue what she's doing. She's an adventurer in training with lots to learn. She's an adventurer in training who could use some pointers. An adventurer in training who really looks up to you. An adventurer that makes you just a little bit proud. |map = }} Meg is an aspiring adventurer who can be found in your player-owned port in the south-west corner. Once each week (the week resets on Wednesday at approximately 00:00 UTC) Meg will ask for your advice on how to deal with three situations that she is expecting on her adventures. After hearing your advice, she will teleport out to her adventures. When Meg returns the following Wednesday, players receive a chatbox message upon logging in: "You receive word that Meg has returned from her latest adventure." The next time you talk to Meg, she will tell you how well she did and give you a treasure chest, with a reward that depends on the quality of the advice she was given. Note: The advice that you give Meg acts as a bonus to her skills. It is always best to give the best possible advice from the choices you were offered; however, even if you give the best possible advice to all three questions she may not have a perfect result. Excellent answers only give big boosts to Meg's own skills - if the mission is above her league, she will still fail it, although excellent answers guarantees you at least medium lamp. You do not need the levels for player-owned ports to participate in this activity. Rewards The reward comes in the form of a treasure chest that contains two items: a stack of coins and an experience lamp giving experience in a random skill. You will always receive at least a small experience lamp no matter how poorly Meg did. The lamps are equivalent to those awarded by Treasure Hunter. Meg's questions The first question will have four answers to select from, while the remaining two questions will have three. The responses available to you depend on your level in the skill being asked about, with the best responses only being available at higher levels. The possible types of answers are excellent, good, bad, neutral or terrible. For some questions there are two possible answers for each type, for a total of ten possible answers per question, and for others there is only one possible choice for each level of answer. A quick way to navigate to the correct answer is to search for the words of the question using the Ctrl+F (⌘+F for Mac) key function. Dialogue Trivia * The fourth option when speaking to her is "Shut up Meg.", which is a reference to the recurring line in the American animated sitcom Family Guy. Choosing this option does not have any effect on your standing with Meg. * Meg's question about travelling across terrain faster could be a reference that players often request a "riding skill" or "mounts". So far no mount or riding system exists in RuneScape. * When Meg asks about the best way to steal money due to the Duke being rich, while his subjects are poor, is most likely a Robin Hood reference. * The options for Meg traversing a waterfall from bad-good are a reference to the Waterfall Quest where you take a raft, before using a rope to descend the cliff. * The riding crop she holds in her hand is a possible reference to Indiana Jones. * The question about the rare lobsters in Morytania that are deep obsidian black are a reference to the "Rare" Black lobsters scam, where players would attempt to sell burnt lobsters for lots of money. One of the answers for the question references the cutting gem scam. * The question on the El Piskay Demon fish of Lumbridge River could be a word twist on El Fishy, as well as Elpis, the Greek spirit of hope. * The answer "Dig a tunnel with a spoon" is a reference to the June 1962 Alcatraz escape, where three prisoners escaped Alcatraz by digging a hole through the cell wall with steel spoons. * The answer stating "Poke her with spoons. Witches hate spoons." in the question about stealing a Morytanian witch's book of spells is a reference to the popular internet meme about female dogs liking leaves. * The question of how to handle a rare shark that walks on land, and the answers "They'll probably use sound to track prey" and "Keep above ground", may be a possible reference to the 1990 film Tremors. Category:Repeatable events Category:NPCs with multiple Examine options